Danielle's new life as a god in training
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle has lost her family and travels into the ghost zone but a portal appears and takes her to the Xena Universe. Will Danielle find purposed in life and become a god or will she become something unthinkable evil. I on nothing and if you don't like the story go and read a different one.


_**I own nothing at all.**_

 _ **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**_

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _AN: SORRY NO INTERNET AT HOME CAN ONLY GO TO THE LIBRARY LIKE ONCE A WEEK_**

 _ **Chapter 1: Danielle enter the Xena Universe!**_

Danielle was in the ghost zone when all over a sudden a portal appears and takes Danielle from the ghost zone to the Xena Universe. Where am I thinks Danielle, but she then sees a bunch of thugs attacking Xena and Gabrielle.

One of the thugs has Xena in a hold that she can't escape and another thug grabs Gabrielle by the throat. I'm going ghost said Danielle and she transforms and attacks the thugs with a eco-plasma. The thug screams and let's go of Gabrielle, what's going on here? asked Danielle coldly.

These girls are bad guys said the leader of the thugs, Am I supposed to believe that they are evil, get out of my sight before I killed you said Danielle coldly. Like you can take us attack her said the leader of the thugs.

The thugs attack but Danielle makes a ice sword and blocks there moves. Woah, how are you able to fight with a sword? asked the leader of the thugs, it doesn't concern you; now beat it or I'll kill you right here right now said Danielle coldly.

The thugs runs away, thanks for the help said Gabrielle. First of all, I didn't helped you, I felt like it now good day said Danielle coldly. Wait a minute, what are you doing here? asked Xena, I don't know, one minute I was minding my own business then a portal come and took me to this realm said Danielle coldly.

Why should I believe you even for a minute? asked Xena, Danielle glares at Xena and she powers down to her human form. You can trust me since I'm part human said Danielle, your part human then what is your other part? asked Gabrielle.

I'm part ghost said Danielle, how did you become part ghost? asked Gabrielle, It doesn't concern you; you'll have to earn my trust said Danielle. Why? asked Gabrielle, because, the last time I trusted someone he tried to killed me said Danielle.

What? asked Gabrielle, I'm sorry but until further notice I'm passing judgement said Danielle. I understand said Gabrielle, Danielle has a small smile on her face. Thanks for being understanding and you just earned some of my trust which only took you ten minutes; what a drag said Danielle as she fakes yawns.

What is that supposed to mean? asked Gabrielle, normally I would give the person a test to earn my trust so I hoped it would be okay if I travel with you until I can find away home said Danielle.

I don't know said Gabrielle, I think she should travel with us and we can sleep here tonight said Xena. That night Danielle has a dream from clockwork's.

 **Entering Dream**

 **Danielle is floating around when clockwork appears and says you are the goddess of portals and protector of innocent and it's your duty to save many innocents in this dimension and it'll helped you train and you can tell Xena and Gabrielle about your family and you being a god.**

 **Exiting Dream**

Danielle wakes up, What am I thinks Danielle, she looks around for the nearest lake and finds one. She goes for a bath and clears her mind. I'm a god in training and I will make my family proud of me even if it costs me my life, I promise said Danielle with a smile and she makes a ice sword and practice her sword work that she learned from the Naruto universe.

Xena and Gabrielle wakes up and sees Danielle practicing her sword work. As Danielle is practicing when her right shoulder hurts that is when she stops and goes ghost and looks all around her, come out and fight me you coward said Danielle.

Vlad appears and laughs evilly and attacks Danielle, they both keep on attacking each other until Xena steps in between them. Step aside so I can avenge my family's death said Danielle coldly, what do you mean? asked Gabrielle. So, she didn't tell you that she wants me dead for killing her family and lover said Vlad.

Danielle, is this true? asked Gabrielle, yes it is; now stand aside said Danielle to Xena. Xena moves to the side, Danielle and Vlad keep on attacking each other until Danielle has Vlad in a choke hold.

I can't do it said Danielle and she let's him go. Danielle turns her back on him, get out of here before I change my mind on not killing you said Danielle and with that said Vlad leaves.

What was that about? asked Xena, Vlad was my birth father and he thought I was a disgrace for being a girl not a boy like he always wanted said Danielle as tears beings to appear but she stops herself from crying.

Wow, that must have been hard on you, so what happened next? asked Gabrielle, I found my cousin Danny and he told his Family about me and they adopted me and saved me from being a power hungry monster like my birth father said Danielle.

Wow, so if they didn't find you; you would became evil said Xena. Yes, but I still have regrets said Danielle. How can you have regrets? asked Gabrielle, that is something that doesn't concern you yet but I have to let you know that I had a dream and my dream told me that I'm a god in training said Danielle.

WHAT! yelled Gabrielle, yes and please keep the yelling down said Danielle.

 **In the next chapter we'll find out if Danielle will continue traveling with Xena and Gabrielle.**


End file.
